A nu
by Erszebeth
Summary: Parce qu'un couple, ça se fait à deux... Le pénible parcours des sentiments au travers de la guerre vus par deux paires d'yeux.
1. A nu

_Erszebeth _

_A nu _

_Chapitre un_

_   
  
__We'll try to stay blind _

_to the hope and fear outside _

_Hey child, stay wilder than the wind _

_And blow me in to cry  
_  
Come Undone, Duran Duran

_Pov de Heero :_  
  
Maintenant que je sais que quelqu'un m'attend, c'est curieusement plus facile de survivre. Je parcours silencieusement les couloirs du collège privé qui nous sert de couverture pour revenir vers lui, comme un oiseau vers la branche, comme un oiseau de proie vers son maître.  
  
Héhé. L'image est appropriée. Comme le faucon, un capuchon me bloque la vue jusqu'à mon envol, jusqu'à ma mission et même là ma vue est limitée à ce qu'on veut bien que je voie...  
  
La proie.  
  
Mais personne n'est plus aveugle que celui qui veut bien l'être. Il m'a forcé à voir la vérité en face et pourtant, il n'a rien fait de spécial pour ça... Il était juste là.  
  
Sa présence. Ses sourires. Ses silences. Car oui, silences il y a, quand il pense.  
  
Au départ, je ne les comprenais pas ces vides de son, parfois même au milieu d'une conversation. Je ne l'avais pas encore compris, ça n'avait pas de sens, mais c'était le début de la danse. Où peut-être cela avait-il commencé bien avant, dans un port quelconque, quand comme deux anges déchus nous étions arrivés sur Terre, traversant l'atmosphère dans nos carcasses de métal qu'on appelle Gundams.  
  
Lui et moi, aussi antithétiques que l'eau et l'huile. Dès le début, j'aurais dû savoir que je n'avais aucune chance de lui résister. J'ai essayé pourtant. Mais sa seule présence était une négation totale de toutes mes années d'entraînement. Son sourire, l'envers de la carte de mon isolement.  
  
Duo était comme une flamme vive, et moi j'étais le papillon qui avait peur de se brûler les ailes mais qui revenait, encore et toujours, pour se repaître du glorieux spectacle de cette lumière que rien ne semble pouvoir éteindre, éternelle... Comme le papillon, j'avais envie de la toucher cette flamme, mais j'avais peur des conséquences...  
  
J'avais peur de perdre ces défenses, ces murs soigneusement construits, mon ignorance de la communication entre humains. Il faut dire qu'à l'époque, je n'étais qu'un nouveau né en matière de relations humaines.  
  
Comme souvent, la porte vers le rêve fut un cauchemar. Atroce, fait de bris de verre sur le sol sur lesquels je marchais pieds nus, perdant un sang qui n'était pas le mien mais celui de mes victimes, ces innombrables soldats, ces cadets, ces pilotes de MS démembrés et mutilés qui étaient répandus sur le sol autour de moi. Un champ de bataille, un carnage au milieu des gravats d'un immeuble effondré sur lui-même... L'air autour de moi était froid, sec, et anesthésiait la douleur. Je regardais ces corps autour de moi et subitement, j'étais comme insensible. Je pouvais sentir le verre craquer sous mes pas, rentrer dans ma chair, mais il n'y avait pas de douleur, et plus de bruit.  
  
Et je me demandais subitement si je n'étais pas encore plus mort que ces cadavres sur le sol.  
  
Je crois que je me réveillais avec un grand cri mais je n'en suis pas sûr. La seule chose tangible, c'était ses bras autour de moi qui me seraient contre lui.  
  
En temps normal, je l'aurais repoussé, je ne l'aurais même pas laissé me toucher... Mais à ce moment là, j'avais un besoin viscéral de chaleur humaine et il était là. A bien y penser, il ne m'avait jamais touché ainsi auparavant, comme si il savait qu'il n'aurait obtenu qu'une rebuffade... Instinctivement, il avait su de quoi j'avais besoin.  
  
Je restais un instant saisi. Toute la pièce était plongée dans un obscurité silencieuse mais il était là tangible, littéralement sur moi. Je le saisis à pleins bras, convulsivement et je le sentis réprimer un cri avant qu'il ne laisse sa tête aller contre mon épaule.  
  
Ses cheveux défaits coulèrent comme une toile d'araignée contre ma peau dans la pénombre, m'inondant de leur odeur sucrée de shampoing et excitante de poudre et de fumée. Jamais encore je ne l'avais vu les cheveux lâchés, sachant même sans qu'il le dise qu'ils étaient importants pour lui et, sans même y penser, je passais ma main dans ses cheveux longs et épais et l'entendis prendre une inspiration de surprise.  
  
Jamais je n'aurais initié le contact... Mais sa chaleur, sa proximité, l'intimité provoquée par ses cheveux dénoués étaient trop tentants pour résister. Il faut dire aussi que mes yeux étaient à présent habitués à l'obscurité, que je tremblais encore de mon cauchemar et qu'en prenant son inspiration, sa tête était relevée et que je pouvais sentir le souffle de ses lèvres sur les miennes, doux et chaud...  
  
Le papillon en avait assez de tourner. Il voulait la chaleur, il voulait se brûler, maintenant. Le premier baiser fut maladroit, j'étais inexpérimenté et Duo statufié par la surprise. Mais le deuxième... Et le troisième... Pas de mots non, les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires, complètement superflus au milieu des caresses.  
  
Je garde un souvenir flou et délicieux de cette première nuit. Mais, pour autant, il ne fallait pas croire que tous mes instincts de soldats étaient vaincus. Le lendemain matin, retour de flamme. L'américain dans mon lit, radars et alarmes de proximité enclenchés, américain par terre. Après ça, politique de l'autruche. Il ne s'était rien passé, je n'avais rien vu, rien entendu et bien sûr, je ne mourrais pas d'envie de le reprendre dans mes bras. Ce ne sont pas mes moments les plus brillants et c'était d'autant plus dur que j'avais pu voir cette lueur de douleur dans ses yeux ; mais j'avais beau l'avoir repoussé, avoir blessé ses sentiments et me comporter comme le dernier des imbéciles, je n'étais pas le plus têtu des deux...  
  
A travers ces masques que nous nous sommes construits au fil des années, comme il est dur de communiquer...  
  
Même si je refusais de le montrer, je savais à présent que j'avais besoin de lui. Le sentait-il ? Il n'arrêtait pas de me laisser des opportunités que je ne saisissais pas. J'avais besoin de lui et je ne savais pas encore qu'il avait besoin de moi.

Notes de l'auteur : Je ne peux rester bien loin du fandom GW très longtemps, dirait-on. Me voici donc de retour pour finir mes histoires et en commencer de nouvelles... N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos reviews, ça fait longtemps et ça fait toujours plaisir. 


	2. Sous la pluie

_Erszebeth  
A nu  
  
Chapitre deux : Sous la pluie_

_   
  
_  
Oh, it'll take a little time,

Might take a little crime

To come undone now  
  
Come Undone, Duran Duran

_Pov de Duo :___   
  
Attraction.  
  
Connaissez-vous le sens de ce mot ? Moi je l'ignorais jusqu'à ce que j'arrive sur terre, jusqu'à ce que je croise pour la première fois son regard et que je tire sur lui. Il n'est pas surprenant alors que je l'ai aidé à sortir de l'hôpital alors que c'est moi qui lui avais infligé les blessures qui l'y avaient amené...  
  
La logique n'a jamais été mon fort, surtout après m'être fait électrocuter par le regard bleu gris acier de Heero Yuy. Mais encore fallait-il reconnaître cette attraction pour ce qu'elle était et je suis très doué pour nier les faits...  
  
Mais cette nuit là, cette nuit où il a fait le premier pas... Jusque là j'avais pu ignorer ce qui me manquait car je n'avais pas conscience de combien j'en avais besoin. J'étais un athée et Heero venait d'accomplir un miracle... Il avait réussi à me faire croire que, peut être...  
  
Pour me renvoyer presque immédiatement dans ma solitude. Savez-vous à quel point c'est dur de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? J'avais touché sa peau, j'avais été aussi proche de lui qu'il est possible de l'être pour un être humain, je m'étais complètement ouvert, m'étais laissé complètement vulnérable pour me voir rejeté au petit matin.  
  
Je me suis senti blessé, j'ai eu l'impression de ne rien valoir à ses yeux.  
  
L'impression d'être... rejeté.  
  
Si seulement il avait bien voulu en parler, s'expliquer... Mais autant essayer de causer à pylône en béton. Pour chaque tentative, je me heurtais à un mur de silence.  
  
Et j'en ai eu assez. Je ne suis pas logique, je ne suis pas patient. Je me rappellerais toujours de ce jour ou j'ai décidé de parler au silence, d'affronter ce mur et de le briser ou bien de me briser moi-même en essayant de le détruire.  
  
Il pleuvait.  
  
Nous venions d'atterrir dans une forêt après une mission réussie et j'étais encore sous l'effet de l'adrénaline et de la bataille, ce qui peut expliquer pourquoi je pris cette décision qui pouvait sembler suicidaire. Mais à ce moment là, encore une fois, je ne pensais pas logiquement.  
  
Il pleuvait et j'ajustais un treillis sur mon Gundam pour le dissimuler à la vue d'éventuels poursuivants quand je me mis soudain à parler, le regard fixé sur la tête du Deathscythe.  
  
La vérité, c'est que je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux pour voir l'effet de mes paroles sur lui ; j'avais trop peur qu'il reste de marbre. Pour moi qui suis si bavard, ses silences ont toujours été impressionnants. Je me souviens encore de ce que je lui ai dit :  
  
"Tu sais Heero, je ne sais pas comment tu as vécu jusqu'à présent, mais tout le monde à besoin d'avoir quelqu'un à ses cotés. Se battre à deux rend plus fort, vivre à deux aussi."  
  
Je levais les yeux vers le ciel couvert qui pleurait toujours et je laissais ses larmes marquer sur mes joues celles que je ne pouvais pas laisser tomber.  
  
"Peut-être penses-tu que tu peux vivre seul, mais tu te trompes Heero. Tu m'as cherché quand tu as eu besoin de moi. Ce que tu cherchais je te l'ai donné sans arrière- pensée parce que je savais que tu en avais besoin... Et que je savais que je voulais que ça arrive."  
  
Je laissais quelques secondes de silence passer et j'en profitais pour rajuster le treillis sur l'armure du Gundam avant de me laisser glisser sur le sol où se trouvait Heero, immobile, ses longues mèches désordonnées pendant devant son visage et cachant ses yeux.  
  
Je m'appuyais à la jambe droite du Deathscythe et continuais en regardant par terre, évitant toujours son regard alors qu'il se trouvait à quelques mètres de moi :  
  
"Alors je te demande Heero... Si je te dis que j'ai besoin de toi comme tu as besoin de moi, me repousseras-tu ?"  
  
Et je me mordis les lèvres en attendant sa réponse, en attendant un probable "Hn, baka" qui claquerait plus fort à mes oreilles que toutes ces gouttes d'eau qui tombaient sur le sol. J'attendis ma condamnation à ses lèvres, j'attendis qu'il se détourne de moi, dégoûté.  
  
C'est alors que, s'en dire un mot, Heero ferma la distance qui se trouvait entre nous et me pris dans ses bras. Et je poussais un soupir de soulagement en me rappelant soudain que Heero n'était pas un homme de paroles, mais un homme d'actes.

* * *

Notes de l'auteur : Certains fics sont des fresques... Celui-ci est une miniature aux détails soignés. Les chapitres sont petits, mais je prends beaucoup de plaisir à les écrire ainsi et j'espère que vous prenez autant de plaisir à les lire. Laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.


	3. Le sourire du Bouddha

Erszebeth  
A nu

Chapitre 3 : Le sourire du Bouddha

Can't ever keep from falling apart  
  
At the seams  
  
Cannot believe you're taking my heart  
  
To pieces  
  
Come undone, Duran Duran  
  
Pov de Heero :  
  
J'aurais dû savoir que Duo n'attendrait pas pour prendre le taureau par les cornes, il agit toujours comme ça quand quelque chose lui tient à cœur. Comme par ironie, toutes nos missions se faisaient à deux, car les professeurs s'étaient rendus compte que nous faisions une bonne équipe. Il n'y avait que moi qui essayais de prouver le contraire en restant à l'écart du pilote à la tresse.  
  
Il était donc inévitable que cela se produise. C'était en forêt, juste après une attaque, sous une pluie drue qui faisait monter l'odeur de terre humide dans l'atmosphère. Il ne me regardait pas dans les yeux quand il a commencé à parler et ça tombait bien ; je n'aurais pas pu soutenir son regard.  
  
Maintenant je m'en rends compte, nous avions peur tous les deux. Comment pouvions nous être assez vieux pour nous battre comme nous le faisions, mais assez jeunes pour avoir peur de nos sentiments ? Ou peut-être que nous battre comme nous le faisions n'était que de l'inconscience, tandis que réaliser que nous avions des sentiments l'un pour l'autre nécessitait véritablement du courage.  
  
Pour ma part, c'était la première fois que je devais vraiment les affronter. Prendre Duo dans mes bras quand il était à quelques centimètres de moi n'avait pas demandé de réflexion ; ça avait été un réflexe, un instinct viscéral. Mais à présent que la distance nous séparait, il ne restait plus à Duo que les mots pour essayer de combler le vide entre nous.  
  
"Tu sais Heero, je ne sais pas comment tu as vécu jusqu'à présent, mais tout le monde à besoin d'avoir quelqu'un à ses cotés. Se battre à deux rend plus fort, vivre à deux aussi."  
  
Je sais que Duo regardait le ciel en disant ces mots. Pour ma part, je fixais obstinément la terre humide et les feuilles d'automne, sans pour autant apprécier cet étalage de saison qui était non existant dans les colonies. J'avais peur et mon entraînement luttait férocement en moi avec cette partie qui voulait être humaine sans pourtant bien comprendre ce que cela voulait dire.  
  
Je ne l'entendis pas atterrir près de moi, mais j'entendis ce qu'il avait à dire :  
  
"Peut-être penses-tu que tu peux vivre seul, mais tu te trompes Heero. Tu m'as cherché quand tu as eu besoin de moi. Ce que tu cherchais je te l'ai donné sans arrière-pensée parce que je savais que tu en avais besoin... Et que je savais que je voulais que ça arrive."  
  
Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine et je fixais la terre les yeux écarquillés, l'esprit en déroute. Il avait raison et je le savais. Mais se pouvait-il réellement qu'il ait été poussé vers moi comme moi j'avais été poussé vers lui ? Voulait-il vraiment du soldat parfait à ses côtés, lui qui était tout le contraire de moi ?  
  
Sa voix se fit alors plus sourde, presque chuchotée, comme si il avait peur de ce qu'il avait à dire :  
  
"Alors je te demande Heero... Si je te dis que j'ai besoin de toi comme tu as besoin de moi, me repousseras-tu ?"  
  
Je restais sans bouger quelques secondes, surpris par ce que je venais d'entendre, surpris par ce que cela révélait de Duo et encore plus surpris par ce que ces paroles me révélaient de moi-même.  
  
Dans mon égoïsme, je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il puisse avoir besoin de moi. Pour une raison que j'ignore, si je pouvais me refuser mes désirs et mes besoins qui se résumaient à le toucher, je ne pouvais pas lui refuser les siens.  
  
A un moment, ils avaient surpassé les miens, ils étaient devenus plus importants que moi-même. Jusqu'ici, seule cette guerre avait pris cette importance à mes yeux et l'intensité avec laquelle je souhaitais voir un sourire réapparaître sur ses lèvres était effrayante.  
  
Alors je fis la seule chose possible et je m'avançais vers lui pour le prendre dans mes bras, comme j'en avais envie depuis si longtemps et je cachais ma tête dans son habit de pasteur, effrayé comme un enfant qui sait qu'il a fait une bêtise et qui ne sait pas comment se faire pardonner.  
  
Et je sentis ses doigts dans mes cheveux et sa voix qui tentait de m'apaiser et je réalisais alors que je m'étais mis à pleurer et que c'est sans doute pour cela aussi que je ne voulais pas lui montrer mon visage, mais il me força à le regarder dans les yeux.  
  
A travers la pluie, à travers mes larmes, il souriait du même sourire que les représentations de Bouddha ; un sourire sans haine, pur de tout ressentiment.  
  
Mes larmes coulèrent de plus belle, j'étais pardonné. Je me blottis conte lui comme si j'essayais de rentrer sous sa peau pour me rapprocher de son cœur, non pas parce que j'avais froid, mais parce qu'il me semblait à ce moment là que c'était le seul moyen de lui faire comprendre ce que je ressentais.  
  
La pluie continuait de tomber autour de nous mais je ne sentais plus son écoulement froid et humide, juste les bras solides de Duo autour de moi. D'un seul accord, nos lèvres se cherchèrent et ce baiser fut subtilement plus différents de ceux que nous avions échangés durant cette fameuse nuit.  
  
Nous sommes ensembles depuis cette averse. Ça ne va pas sans peine, mais au moins nous ne sommes plus seuls et cette vérité nous rend plus forts.  
  
Pour lui, pour moi, pour les colonies. Je sais à présent à quoi ressemble l'avenir que je voulais garantir aux autres en me battant. Duo me le montre, jour après jour.

* * *

Notes de l'auteur : Je suis un peu étonnée du succès de ce format. Il faut dire aussi que je suis bien moins exigeante pour cette histoire que pour le pentacle qui me force à être super coincée sur tous les aspects de l'histoire (et qui rend le total si dur à écrire). Je précise que même si les interventions de Heero et de Duo dans cette histoire sont des povs, il ne faut pas croire pour autant que ce soit des fragments de leurs pensées. Dans l'idéal, il s'agirait plutôt de fragments de journaux intimes et vous pouvez d'ailleurs voir que le total est rédigé au passé et non pas au présent. En même temps que ce troisième chapitre sort le 8e chapitre du "pentacle". Si vous avez envie de lire une bonne histoire de fantasy, allez le lire aussi clin d'œil publicitaire  
  
L'histoire se termine t'elle là ? J'aurais plutôt tendance à penser qu'elle ne fait que commencer, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'écrire une suite. On verra bien, selon l'inspiration.


End file.
